The Story of Sailor Cosmos Temperary Title
by Dimanyo
Summary: Usagi is left all alone, but not by greed or destruction and she must come to terms with her inner battle of dark and light as a new enemy comes. When new sailor scouts appear, it must be up to them and Sailor moons old friends to save Tokyo once more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A sweet woman tossed and turned in her sleep agressively as a strange black cat watched her quietly and worriedly from her window, not noticing the strange clouds forming over the moon covering the woman with darkness as she trembled with worry.

_"Mamo-chan?" questioned the Odongo hair styled girl to a tall older gentleman with black hair wearing black pants and a short sleeved black shirt. They were walking inside an airport, uneasy over the decisions that had been made and the silence between the pair. The man turned around slowly staring at her with cold dark blank eyes._

_"I don't love you anymore Usagi..." as he sighed and continued walking away carrying the two bags he had. Usagi quietly faught back tears and fought back the urge to run after him. 'How could this be?' she thought as she clutched her heart where her crystal brooch laid. 'Did anything mean to him?' she screamed as the images crashed away into tiny pieces of glass it seemed, taking her back to the Tower with which she remembered many battles and the first time Mamoro gave her, the golden star locket._

_"Mamo-chan." she mumbled as the golden star locket formed in the palm of her hand. "Why am I here? Why did you take me here?" she cried silently to herself as a blast of red light came from nowhere in front of her making Usagi fall on the ground by the powerful force of energy as the world turned to a blood red color and the buildings and streets became black with ice. Fire burned in the far off distance as if roaring towards her. "What is it? What is going on?" Usagi exclaimed as she stood up watching the disaster unfold hearing every cry and sound of running footsteps. Tears ran deeper down the beautiful princess's face as the locket fell to the ground._

_"Sailor Cosmos." another woman's voice whispered, but the voice seemed cold and distant as Usagi backed away cautiously looking around her surrounding._

_"Who are you? WHO ARE YOU!" Usagi screamed in pain as she covered her ears up with her hands and kneeled down on the floor._

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" an evil laughter could be heard as she reopened her eyes to find a huge flying dragon staring at with her red dark hungry eyes as it opened it's mouth, fire forming inside it. "NOOOO! NOOOOO!" Usagi screamed as she began to ran, the dragon shooting the fire ball towards her._

"NOOOOOOOO!" Usagi shouted as she jumped out of bed covered in sweat and making the strange cat jump. The cat turned to the terrified beautiful woman who wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her forhead on her knees and crying uncontrollably. Both of them not noticing the brooch lying on the bedside table begin to crack.

"Usagi?" the cat whispered as she slowly took a few steps foward to the crying, fallen angel.

"No..." The girl mumbled. "I don't want to loose anyone else." she said stopping her crying as silent tears fell down her cheecks and her eyes looked blank as blue as the late evening sky. "Go... Go away... Leave..." she repeated as she rocked herself back and forth. The cat took one more step foward, now just a couple inches from Usagi.

"Usagi. You can't do this alone." The cat hissed trying to sound reassuring.

"GETTTT OUTTTTT LUNA!" shouted Usagi angrily as she grabbed her pillow and threw it as Luna ran out the window leaving behind the most beautiful, destroyed princess.

Two figures stood on top of a building quietly watching the dark city oblivious to the evil running through it.

"They will come soon won't they?" a blue haired woman whispered to the other figure, a tear beginning to trickle down her cheek. "And destroy this world right?" she added as lifted a strange wand type sword out of it's sheath. The other figure silently watched the sky as the clouds grew even darker if it was possible as she could hear the moans of the creatures from a far away distance. "What shall we do? They've already destroyed our worlds." the woman continued as the other just stared out. "We aren't strong enough we just aren't!" she exclaimed.

"Shhh! They will hear us and come quicker. Don't be such a fool to give our spot away. We must go into hiding." the red haired woman mumbled as she lifted her hand silencing the other woman.

"We can't keep doing this-."

"You will stay quiet and we will find Sailor Cosmos. If not the other Sailor Scouts, than we must find the one that's crystal shines brighter than them all!" exclaimed the red haired woman in a very audible whisper.

"And how do you expect us to do that?" cried out the blue haired woman as the the other scout jumped into the sky and disappeared.

"She can be so irritating sometimes. Why do I even work with her?" she questioned as she also jumped into the sky and disappeared, the clouds that once covered the moon were now just a passing memory...

Usagi quietly took a shower, exhausted from not sleeping, but maybe an hour and you probably wouldn't even call it that. Her mind raced with many events of the past year and old events from when the sailor scouts used to be together. In her mind, she knew everyone needed to go their own ways, but couldn't they have at least contacted her? That would have made her happy or at least so she thought..

CRASHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH!  
>"What was that?" questioned Usagi as she looked from behind the shower curtain. Usagi cautiously grabbed a green towel hanging up on a towel rack and slowly made her way to the door a strange lonely feeling overwhelming her as she inched ever so closely. Grabbing the knob slowly and wrapping the towel even tighter around her, she took a deep breath and opened the door.<p>

"Didn't I leave the lights on?" questioned Usagi as she walked down the hallway, cold chills started running through her body as she grabbed the door to her bedroom slowly opening the bedroom peaking inside the dark massive room.

"Hello?" whispered Usagi shivering as the chills grew increasingly stronger and her body felt weak and powerless, but that to overwhelming feeling of death seemed to consume the very princess, falling to the ground she winced in pain as every muscle in her body seemed to stop working.

Looking up she noticed the soft glitter of her brooch lying on the floor, but through her fading eyesight she could not even see the outline of the brooch. Slowly, the princess crawled as red ribbons seemed to shoot from her being going up onto the ceiling, even the fadedness of the ribbons could be felt as the princess slowly and painfully crawled herself over to her brooch.

Reaching out one more hand the moon goddess grabbed the brooch finally clutching onto it with a few of her last breaths, turning over on her back, weak from exhaustion and holding the brooch tightly to her chest as tear trickled down her cheek, her eyes fading a dark blue as she lifted her brooch one last time...

"Moon..." Usagi could feel the sharpness of breath getting even stronger now, inhaling and exhaling very slowly. "Eternal." and with the last bit of breath she could muster screamed. "MAKE UP!" as her hand fell back down to the floor and she turned to her side crying as if she had never cried before, releasing all the destruction, all the pain as she took gulps of air trying to stay alive and the pendant turned to stone crumbling in her hand leaving nothing left, but the last sound of breath from Usagi...


	2. Chapter 2 The destruction once again

Chapter 2

Rei continued to sweep the path of the temple rather aggressively and had been screaming at just about anyone that crossed her path. Chad knew that the phone call Usagi's mother had made to Rei is what had really disturbed her and he watched her in silence on top of the temple's roof wondering just how to handle this moment as the strange priestess continued to sweep away with vengeance. That is until he noticed a strange hooded figure coming up towards the temple.

"No visitors today!" shouted Rei in annoyance as the broom dropped loudly on the ground. The figure stopped and continued to stare with icy cold eyes towards the temple. "Are you deaf or something? NO VISITORS TODAY!" shouted Rei again getting in a fighting stance. Chad quickly jumped from the temple's rooftop and ran up to Rei as the figure continued to stand their silently.

"Hmph." The figure chuckled darkly.

"Step back Chad! I am sensing something very dark with this person!" exclaimed Rei as she noticed a green hand reached underneath the figure's cloak pulling out a green rather terrifying looking sword with thorns all over the blade and handle as blood spouted from his hand. "Akuryo Taisan!" shouted Rei as a scroll hit the evil figure's face only whipping the scroll off in annoyance.

"The silver crystal… Where did it hide?" hissed the figure as it continued to stand their in annoyance holding the sword up as the wind picked up harshly with such force that knocked both Rei and Chad over.

"The Silver crystal?" questioned Rei and Chad together as Rei pushed Chad off of her.

"I sensed it's presence here. You must have the silver crystal and must hand it over." The figure hissed as it lifted up it's blood continuously pouring onto the ground and over the sword.

"I do not have it! What are you talking about!" shouted Rei as she got into another fighting stance.

"HEHEHEHE. Don't toy with me you pitiful human! I must have the silver crystal!" shouted the figure as it uncloaked itself revealing the most terrifying figure Rei has ever seen in her senshi career. A figure as tall as her with scales all over it, resembling almost a dragon like creature but with a smaller more humanized head and could walk.

"_He leaves me no choice."_ Rei thought as she lifted up her hand in the air.

"Mars-!" just as Rei shouted Mars a dark beam of light the evil creature's hand as the sword went flying.

"What?" shouted the creature angrily as he jumped back dodging the beam that would cut of cut off his own hand. Rei looked towards her right when she noticed a strange cloaked figure standing on top of a tree limb. The figure jumped from the tree branch as she floated in the air revealing her dark red long hair. She helled up her hand holding a black crystal colored wand with a round red orb on top cover in gold symbols.

"Distian Tiben!" shouted the young woman as dark light came from the wand. Rei could feel the strange power from this woman and it was the strongest power she had ever felt before. The light surrounded the creature incasing the screaming creature into a crystal orb. "Diona Ioas!" she shouted again as beams of light attacked the crystal barrier and the creature was destroyed.

"Who are you?" shouted Rei clumsily. Could it be Usagi? Maybe she turned evil? Maybe this woman knows? Rei knew this was definitely not the time to ask the woman. The woman stood silently her ground watching the fragment crystal pieces turn into strange gold butterflies flying off into the wind. "Answer me! Who are you?" shouted Rei. The woman turned slowly towards Rei as the priestess could see nothing in her strange blue eyes. It was like staring into an empty ocean.

"I suppose the silver crystal isn't in this realm anymore?" questioned the woman as if asking Rei this.

"No it isn't! I don't know where it is!" she answered blankly, but she didn't want to answer the question. Why would this woman make her answer?

"The Demanyon's are growing extremely close. This is the first time they've arrived in public seeking out the crystal's strange power. I will stop them without the help of my allies or with them."  
>"The Demanyon's?" questioned Rei, but just as she questioned the word the girl jumped into the air disappearing in a flash of light. Chad got up from the ground and danced around Rei.<p>

"I saved you from the evil creature!" shouted Chad chanting his whole entire nonsense.

"I must have really pushed you hard." Mumbled Rei in annoyance trying to walk up to the temple as Chad circled her clumsily bringing up ways on how he was going to win Rei's love.

A young woman turned heads as she walked down the streets in Tokyo with a few bags of her own. Her short blue hair bounced with every step she took as her purple eyes sparkled with happiness. She wore a modest middle length black ruffled skirt with a plain purple tank top enjoying the hot day of summer.

"It reminds me of home." She whispered to herself and giggled causing more heads to turn her way as she quickly scampered off. After about thirty minutes of visiting more and more shops she notices a candy shop.

"Ah how cute!" she announced at the side road eatery as the creator made dragons and ducks out of his creative candy designing machine. They looked like fluffy marshmallow colored candy. She purchased one and sat on a bench a little bit farther off from the road side eatery and was just about to take a bite out of her delicious candy.

SMACK!

"OWWWW!" shouted the girl dropping her candy as tears wailed up into her eyes. She faced a woman with long blood red hair and dark cold red eyes looking at her rather irritated. "Sesasame!" shouted the blue haired girl in annoyance.

"How dear you bring me out here to find you stuffing your face and shopping rather than looking for the most important thing of them all!" Sesasame whispered in rage. The blue haired woman rubbed her hand against her head where Sesasame had left quite a good smack.

"Well, maybe if you weren't such a loner and so boring I would of stuck around longer!" shouted the girl impatiently as she jumped from the bench causing quite a scene between the two women.

"What are YOU LOOKING AT?"shouted Sesasame in rage at a passerbyer who quickly ran farther down the street as Sesasame dragged the fighting blue haired woman into a alleyway down the street and pushed her against a wall. "I've had enough of your nonsense! The Demanyans are here you idiot! I just fought one!" the blue haired blinked in ignorance.

"What?" she questioned as the ground began to shake.

"God damn it the crystal isn't on this plain it's somewhere else Adeal!" shouted Sesasame as the ground began to split with beams of red energy sprouting from the ground as green figures began to appear out of the mist.

"Transform!" shouted Adeal in panic, but by the time the two girls finished their transformations, the King of the Demanyans had finally appeared throughout the mists of the fire hot red energy enough to melt any human beings that touched the glittering darkness and with that the world faded even as Sesasame pulled her soul crystal out of her and tried to use it… Once again, the darkness had come and destroyed what was left of earth at least on this plane…


End file.
